


sunrise

by lovesaudade



Series: in the heights [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life, kinda domestic because of the type of person i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesaudade/pseuds/lovesaudade
Summary: hyungwon has been helping minhyuk out through some study dates. things could’ve been simpler, easier… if only they didn’t have a past. and after one particular night, they needed to face questions that would decide if they’ll make it beyond the sunrise.





	sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> (long-ish note ahead, you have been warned~)
> 
> tonight i felt like i was in a giving mood, and with a gentle nudge from a friend (who didn't know what the nudge was for lol), i decided to post this earlier than planned!!!
> 
> this is a little different from what i usually write (what a shock lol) so i will explain the fic a bit (and also because this is my first series!!!). this is based from a song that came from one of my fave musicals called "in the heights", and i highly recommend people to watch it (i think you can find a copy of it on youtube). because i based it from the song, i had this idea of incorporating some lyrics in the fic, so when you see something italicized, i'm referring to the song lyrics. i tried to not make it a cheesy ~song fic~ but i guess you'll be the judge of that!
> 
> that is all, and i hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own "sunrise" or in the heights. all rights reserved to lin-manuel miranda and other related parties.

Beautiful hues of yellow, orange, and a dash of pink peered through a high, wide glass window, colors reflected stunningly against the white walls of a bedroom. The light also softly touched on various little things on the floor—half-opened books, strewn pieces of papers and pens, a pair of socks, two sets of discarded clothes.

As seconds passed, bright yellows and oranges made its way on a thick duvet, resting over two bodies. The light started to gravitate towards a pair of eyelids, and each passing second it grew brighter and warmer, until it interrupted the owner’s slumber. The eyes twitched at the light, squeezing tighter as an attempt to go back to sleep. But no matter what they did, the light stayed where it was. And so, the eyes slightly opened. Squinting at the intruder, the eyes blinked away the sleep until a hand rubbed it off.

The owner of the eyes—a tall, slim boy named Hyungwon—sat up on the bed. Long arms stretched above while he bent his head left and right to get rid of some stiffness. He ruffled his hair to fix it a bit and smacked his lips together a few times. The boy took no notice nor care that he was not wearing anything underneath the blanket. However, what caught his eye was when he turned to his left to see another sleeping figure. A boy with puffy, dark blond hair. Minhyuk.

Hyungwon’s breath got caught in his throat. With eyes fully awake, his dark brown orbs looked around at its surroundings. The brown-haired boy’s eyes realized where he was.

And more importantly, what happened during the night before.

 

Hyungwon covered his face with his hands as he let out a long exhale. So many thoughts ran through his head, along with a series of curses. Last night. He remembered that one minute they were on the bed, a bunch of school materials in between them. And in the next, he was above Minhyuk, hurriedly stripping the older male of his clothes.

The younger shivered at the fresh memory. He was scared to death at the implication of what last night meant for them. They were no longer in a relationship. They broke up after two years of being together. But after seven months, the two tried to be on talking terms once again when Minhyuk reached out. After a while, they did become good friends. And good friends are allowed to have study dates. But good friends… don’t end a session by having sex for hours.

Hyungwon cringed at the word. What could he call it… making love? Hyungwon thought the word ‘sex’ was too dirty, but making love sounded too intimate. He didn’t have the right anymore to be intimate with Minhyuk, either.

 

Hyungwon dropped his hands from his face and rested them on his lap. He turned to the slightly snoring Minhyuk once more and couldn’t help but grin at the older as he subconsciously raked his hand through the other’s dark blond tresses, away from his handsome face. He always thought that a sleeping Minhyuk was such a pure sight. Hyungwon would be lying to himself if he said that he didn’t miss this view. The older looked so calm, so relaxed—so beautifully serene.

Hyungwon slightly shook his head. He can’t go soft now, he knew there were consequences that needed to be faced. Both of them would. But he preferred to prolong the agony a little bit more, despite it being a horrible idea. He glanced at the bedside alarm clock on his other side and groaned when the green numbers flashed 06:15am back at him. But he found comfort in remembering that yesterday was a Friday, so neither of them would have to worry about their classes. Now that he was up, he might as well do something productive.

He swung his legs to the side and quickly swept his boxers off the floor before putting them on. He picked up his ripped skinny jeans as well, which proved to be a challenge to wear at this hour, but he unbelievably managed. He spotted his white buttoned down at the end of the bed, but when he picked it up, he noticed that some of the buttons were missing—proof at how intense last night went. Shrugging helplessly, he wore the shirt and folded the sleeves until his elbows, leaving the shirt unbuttoned.

He glimpsed at Minhyuk again, only taking a second before he fixed the duvet, properly tucking in the older. With a satisfied nod, he quietly left the room.

 

The younger silently closed the door behind him before he faced the rest of Minhyuk’s one-story apartment. The bedroom door was hidden behind a wooden, modern bookshelf that also worked as a divider. Parallel to the bookshelf was the door to Minhyuk’s bathroom. On the other side of the bookshelf was the living room and the kitchen, a long, wooden island counter in between the two rooms. On every wall there were multiple glass windows, making everything appear brighter and warmer. Besides his dominantly white bed room—which Minhyuk affectionately called it as his “feature room”, contrary to the popular house term “feature wall”—Minhyuk’s apartment was all about wooden, comfortable furniture and warm colors. It was a picture of a small but cozy home, even more so as the sunlight continued to occupy the space.

Hyungwon sauntered towards the kitchen to make breakfast. He may not be a talented chef, but he knew how to make a decent breakfast, which is just eggs—two sunny side ups for him, scrambled eggs for Minhyuk—bacon, and toast. He gathered all the ingredients and utensils he needed before he started to make breakfast for two.

As he was cooking his eggs, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and something buried itself onto his shoulder blade. Hyungwon jumped at the touch, breaking the yolk of his eggs in the pan by accident. But he softly grinned as he felt something—rather, someone—laugh into his back.

 

“I guess I’m having scrambled eggs as well.”

“Eggs are still eggs, Hyungwon. They’re gonna taste the same.”

“That’s what you think.” Hyungwon felt another quiet giggle on his back.

“It smells good here. I’m kinda impressed.” Minhyuk laid his cheek on the younger’s back, eyeing his plate where four pieces of perfectly cooked bacon and his own scrambled eggs were found.

“See? I don’t burn everything I touch in the kitchen.” Hyungwon lifted the pan and carefully poured the eggs on his own plate.

The older hummed in half-hearted agreement as he rubbed his nose against Hyungwon’s shoulder.

Hyungwon continued to prepare breakfast for the two, Minhyuk still latched onto him as he walked around the kitchen. Only when Hyungwon was done with everything did Minhyuk let go of the younger.

 

When Hyungwon turned around, he felt the familiar hitch in his throat. The older was dressed in what he wore yesterday, sans his grey, cotton pants. Seeing Minhyuk with his messy, dark blond bed hair, dark blue shirt that was too big for him—as underneath only an inch of his black boxers was seen—made Hyungwon’s heart slightly flutter. He truly was beautiful. And with the sun light hitting him perfectly with its different hues, Minhyuk looked absolutely ethereal.

However, Hyungwon’s staring was interrupted when Minhyuk spoke once more.

 

“Hey, thanks again for coming over yesterday.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “It means a lot that you were able to tutor me with Spanish just in time for my test next week.”

Hyungwon nodded and turned back again before he handed over Minhyuk his plate and glass of orange juice. He got his own plate and glass before he followed the older to the living room. “It’s no problem. When your parents work at a traveling agency, you sometimes pick up some weird but apparently useful things.”

Minhyuk chuckled as he placed his plate on the coffee table. He carefully sat on the couch, gathering his legs up to his chest as he held his glass on his knees.

Hyungwon followed suit, sitting cross-legged as his plate was placed on his lap as he chose to leave his drink on the coffee table instead. “So, do you think you’re ready? I mean I did tutor you during our free time for five days straight.”

“If I say yes, does that mean our tutoring sessions are over?”

“Yeah, of course.” He chuckled before eating a spoonful of his eggs.

 _“Well, teach me a little more…”_ Minhyuk winked.

Hyungwon felt a smile forming on his face but quickly stopped as memories from last night resurfaced in his mind once again. It made his heart heavy, contrary to the light banter they had with them just now. Emotions ran wild in him, and he knew that he couldn’t prolong the wait before their impending talk. It wouldn’t be fair for either one of them. But it didn’t mean that it would hurt any less.

The younger shifted his gaze from the older to a window to his right, eyes trained on the yellow and orange lights that came from the outside and into the room. “ _Calor.”_

 _“Heat.”_ Minhyuk immediately replied.

_“Anoche.”_

_“Last night.”_

_“Dolor.”_

He felt Minhyuk hesitate. _“Pain.”_ He whispered.

 _“That’s right…”_ Hyungwon whispered back.

 

Tense silence filled the air. Minhyuk stared at Hyungwon, Hyungwon stared at the soft, warm light of the early signs of the sunrise. Hyungwon heard Minhyuk shift around a bit on the couch before he felt his plate being lifted off his lap. With a nervous gulp, Hyungwon turned back his attention to Minhyuk. The older was looking at him with a serious look on his face, a glint of sadness was crystal clear in his eyes. It hurt Hyungwon to see the cheery light gone from Minhyuk’s eyes. It painfully reminded him of the moment when he broke up with Minhyuk.

They were doing so well, why did Hyungwon have to mess it up and have them back to square one?

 

Hyungwon sighed dejectedly. “What we did last night…” He trailed off.

“I think the more important thing to discuss right now is…” Minhyuk lowered his gaze. “What the hell are we?”

“I… I don’t know, Minhyuk.” He could tell that that wasn’t the answer the other wanted by the way he fisted his hands on his lap.

“Well, you kinda have to know, you’re the one who broke my—”

“I’m trying, okay?” Hyungwon slightly yelled. With eyes closed, he slowly inhaled and pinched the bridge of this nose. He didn’t mean to raise his voice, he was just frustrated at the situation. Mostly at himself.

“Hyungwon?”

The younger looked at the other again, the older’s arms were loosely wrapped around his own body. Like he was trying to comfort himself.

“Did you regret last night?”

Hyungwon was taken aback at the question. He contemplated whether he should lie to make things easier or to tell the truth but make things much, much more complicated. “What kind of answer are you looking for?”

“Hyungwon.” Minhyuk warned.

The boy in question sighed softly. “I don’t.”

Minhyuk nodded. “Are you freaking out as much as I am right now?”

“Yes, uncomfortably so.”

“Do you still want to talk about this now?”

“Not really, but I know we have to.”

“You don’t feel pressured or anything?”

Hyungwon smiled sadly. “You’re doing that thing again.”

“Doing what?”

“You ask me a lot of questions so that it’ll be easier for me to talk about my thoughts and feelings.”

“It was the only way for you to not get overwhelmed.”

Hyungwon just nodded, unsure on how to respond to that.

Minhyuk bit his lip. “It’s how I got to know you had feelings for me.”

 

Hyungwon nodded. He remembered that moment so well. It was still funny to Hyungwon that Minhyuk got him to confess through a game of 20 Questions. He should’ve saw it coming when Minhyuk was slowly transitioning from questions about his childhood to what he thought about Minhyuk as a person. And oblivious Hyungwon kept asking dumb questions like would the older prefer to have an extra hand or an extra foot. By the time the game ended, Hyungwon was blushing like crazy and Minhyuk was smiling like the sun, maybe even brighter. But Minhyuk was shocked when Hyungwon got to ask him out first. And the rest was history.

Minhyuk got on his hands and knees and crawled towards Hyungwon. He sat right in front of him, both legs tucked beneath him as his knees touched Hyungwon’s shins. Hyungwon was hyper aware at how close Minhyuk is now, and it didn’t help him that the physical contact between them was making him more nervous than before.

Although Hyungwon internally panicked, he still found the familiar comfort in being close to Minhyuk like this again. Sure, Minhyuk was always so affection with anyone. Even after their break up—awkwardness and tension aside—Minhyuk would still pinch his cheek, hold his hand, throw an arm around him, the like. But this time, Hyungwon knew that feelings are kind of involved again. It was terrifying, Hyungwon realized, as they both needed to figure out and clear up whatever’s happening now. But even so, the whole feeling still felt kind of nice to him, in one way or another.

 

Minhyuk inched his hand closer to Hyungwon’s and slowly hooked his index finger with the younger’s.

Hyungwon noticed Minhyuk’s indecisiveness for the way his eyes shifted everywhere.

After a minute, Minhyuk spoke, eyes now focused on their fingers. “Hyungwon, I’m probably risking a lot by asking this, especially our friendship but…”

Hyungwon curled his finger back with Minhyuk’s. A small but meaningful form of encouragement.

“Is there a chance that maybe, just maybe, that… you still…” Minhyuk trailed of nervously.

Hyungwon licked his lips anxiously. He knew what he’s asking. And if he was having trouble with asking, then the younger knew that it was a huge deal for the older. Hyungwon didn’t want him to have a harder time figuring it out his thoughts. Minhyuk deserved more than that. _“Ámame.”_

Minhyuk nodded hesitantly. “ _Love me.”_

 _“Perhaps I do.”_ Hyungwon fully held Minhyuk’s hand in both of his, thumbs gently caressing the other’s knuckles.

 

Minhyuk’s head snapped up back to stare the younger in shock. His eyes grew wide, eyebrows raised to the point that they disappeared behind his dark blond bangs, jaw dropped open; the sight had Hyungwon softly chuckle at the older. It’s good to know that despite his quiet persona, Hyungwon was still able to shock Minhyuk like this. The older’s face was too funny but still undeniably adorable. It had Hyungwon feel an overflowing amount of love for the other. He was regretting his decision to just stay good friends with Minhyuk for this long by each passing second.

Hyungwon slightly pulled the older towards him, Minhyuk half laying on top of him while he himself leaned back on the armrest.

In turn, Minhyuk instinctively braced some of his weight on his hands that were placed on either side of Hyungwon’s waist.

 

Hyungwon saw a whirlwind of feelings in the other’s eyes. But it just made him fall back into the light, easy mood they were in earlier this morning. It felt incredibly good. He missed this, he really did.

He missed Minhyuk like this, so close and so warm.

 

“Can I test you again?” Hyungwon asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Minhyuk tilted his head at the question but nodded anyways.

 _“Well, how do you say "kiss me"?”_ He eyed the older lovingly.

_“Bésame.”_

Hyungwon leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the corner of the other’s lips.

 _“And how do you say "hold me"?”_ He whispered.

Minhyuk snapped out of his daze and caught on what Hyungwon was trying to do. “ _Abrázame.”_

Hyungwon carefully shifted Minhyuk’s position so that the latter would be nestled into his half-naked chest. Minhyuk’s hands laid where the younger’s beating heart was. The older’s head rested on his shoulder, face tucked comfortably by the crook of Hyungwon’s neck. His arms were around Minhyuk’s waist in a loose embrace. When he was contented at how Minhyuk was snuggled into him, he slowly stretched his legs so that Minhyuk could lay down even better as the rest of his body was cased in between Hyungwon’s long legs.

 

Hyungwon rested his cheek on top of Minhyuk’s dark blond hair. His eyes gazed at yet another window of Minhyuk’s home. _“Al amanecer. At sunrise.”_

Minhyuk took in the new words, nodding against Hyungwon’s skin before he turned his head to the side. His nose fell on the dip above the younger’s collarbone. He kissed the spot tenderly, releasing his lips from the other’s skin only after a few seconds. The older did not miss the slight shiver of the other’s body after doing so.

Hyungwon buried his lips into the other’s soft locks, the words whispered were heavy with emotions. Regret and hope. Gentleness and passion. “ _Anything at all can happen just before the sunrise.”_

Last night. The past five days. The seven months of no contact.

All of that led into this one moment.

Hyungwon wanted  to make things right again with Minhyuk. It was more than fixing their friendship, more than picking up from where they left off a long time ago.

The beautiful, colorful, and warm sunrise beyond the windows was the start of another chapter in their lives.

If Hyungwon does this talk right.

 

“Minhyuk.”

The older hummed in acknowledgement.

“Honestly, I have no idea what to make of last night. I don’t have the slightest clue what we are now.”

Minhyuk frowned, getting ready to push himself off. If not for Hyungwon’s embrace becoming tighter around him.

“But I do know that I want to spend all of my days with you again. I know me leaving you the way I did was painful and unfair for you. I know it must’ve took a lot out of you when you talked to me first, even if I broke up with you for reasons that were too complicated for you and I to both understand…”

Hyungwon realized that he was probably babbling at this point and nervously laughed. It matched the nerves that jumbled around in is heart. “I’m rambling, I can’t words anymore.”

“No.” Minhyuk said, his fingertip drawing small hearts over Hyungwon’s beating one. “You’re doing great.”

The younger let out another anxious laugh. “Are you sure? Are you sure that I don’t sound like a babbling idiot right now?”

“Nope. You sound like you’re being completely honest. That’s more than what I can ask from you.”

The younger needed that extra push, so he continued. “Being your boyfriend for two years helped me realize that you really wore your heart on your sleeve, and that your emotions always showed in your eyes. You rarely try to hide anything from me. Now I may be dumb, but I do sometimes notice how you look at me every day.”

Minhyuk tensed up in his arms, but Hyungwon rubbed his back in reassurance. The calming effect was almost immediate.

“You miss it. You miss the old us. And I’ve been putting it off for so long but I do, too. And I just hope that I didn’t mess things up too much last night that I’ve lost my chance.”

“What do you mean?”

Hyungwon sighed. “I just hope that this sunrise won’t be the last thing I’ll experience with you.”

 

He left it all up to Minhyuk now. His heart is at the palm of the other’s hands—right under it, to be exact. It was only fair to let Minhyuk decide. Hyungwon has already hurt him too much, consciously or not. If Minhyuk will have decided to forgive him and try again, then Hyungwon will never have the option of leaving him from here on out. If Minhyuk will have decided to just stay friends, then Hyungwon will do his damn best to be a good friend. And if Minhyuk will have decided to kick him out from both his apartment and his life… then Hyungwon will just have to deal with it, like how Minhyuk dealt it when they broke up.

 

Minhyuk propped himself up to look at Hyungwon properly in the eyes. His forearm supported his weight on the arm rest while his free hand fisted the other’s collar.

Hyungwon saw the other’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. He felt guilt rush through his heart—the last thing he wanted to do was make Minhyuk cry over him again.

“Oh, I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry—”

 _“So, how do you say "help me"?_ The older interrupted, his tears really on the verge of falling.

Hyungwon’s eyebrows furrowed together. But then he took a good look of Minhyuk’s eyes and he noticed it. He noticed the silent plea in his eyes. _“Ayúdame._ I’ll help you mend the heart I broke. _”_

_“And how do you say "promise me"?”_

_“Prométeme._ I promise to never let you suffer the way you did before.”

The older leaned in and rested his forehead against Hyungwon’s. _“Promise me you’ll stay beyond the sunrise.”_ He whispered, his voice trembling.

 

Hyungwon didn’t seal the promise with words. He slowly closed the distance between them as he captured Minhyuk’s lips in a soaring kiss. He pulled Minhyuk closer than ever against his bare chest, smiling into the kiss.

Minhyuk’s arms were now free from holding his weight up. One arm slithered behind Hyungwon’s neck to keep him close, the other was slightly bent so that he can run his hand through Hyungwon’s brown hair.

 

After pouring out all their love and emotions into that one kiss, Minhyuk pulled back. Though there were tears running down his cheeks, he had on this beautiful, glowing smile on his face.

Hyungwon reached up to kiss each tear away before he heard the other spoke.

_“Promise me you’ll stay.”_

The younger looked into Minhyuk’s eyes. It warmed his heart to see love swirling in his dark brown eyes again. He glanced to a window to his left and saw that the sun was fully up now. Minhyuk’s apartment looked brighter than ever, no corner was left with a shadow. But it couldn’t compare to how Minhyuk was back to being his radiant self, the Minhyuk that made Hyungwon fall in love with him in the first place.

Hyungwon let out his own smile before he playfully rubbed his nose against Minhyuk’s. _“I’ll stay.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! and i hope you would stick around for the rest of the series~ if you don't, then it's okay, too, i don't control your life!!!
> 
> kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcomed and appreciated! you may also reach me via twitter: @kihyukssi. thank you!


End file.
